Bliss of Life
by Calimbali
Summary: Summary will change./ Follow the story of a nameless man reborn into the narutoverse. Tho he knows nothing about it. So... kinda not a reborn story?/ AU/OC. starts at the ends of the 3rd War. I have yet to decide how, when and for how long will my story intersect with the main plot. Events will change. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and Co. does. I only own what I create.
1. prologue

Life has not been easy. Well not life, most like death. Limbo?. Nowadays I'm not certain. I know that I had a life, or I remember something that I assume is a life; but its most of a distant memory now, a fantasy almost.

And if that was life, then my situation right now must be death. For who know how long I've been floating in the dark. The darkest dark. Pitch black. For what feels like an eternity I've felt nothing but panic and confusion. For a while I saw images, faded memories of what i suppose was a life, my life, but like a spectator. I never felt sad for "not living", I had no attachment to what I saw. I know they were mine (real or not) as much as I know that I am myself.

After the panic of floating in nothing whilst feeling nothing I calmed down. That "life" I saw has progressively faded into nothing. Why keep in mind for an eternity things that have no meaning now? Why see thing I have no feelings attached to? Why keep something that at times seemed more uncomfortable, sad and depressing that my situation? Tho I did keep some important things such as that I am; I don't know what but I am. That I can think; that there are words for my thinking, and that words held meaning.

* * *

Lately I've been "feeling" more. I've started feeling a pressure around me, and an ember of fire inside me that each passing moment of eternity it felt growing brighter. Hotter. I've also felt that I can move more, however difficult it is to say floating in nothing unable to feel myself. And that when I "moved" that pressure would switch and comfort me.

Finally feeling gave me something to do after an eternity. I started feeling for that ember. Finally something mine other than my thoughts. I "poked" it. Nothing. Again and again but the result was the same. It felt attached to me, but I knew it could also move. So I willed it to move "out" of myself. Yet it did not boulge. So I willed it to move inside me

Pain. Excruciating pain. From an eternity of feeling nothing I felt all. Everything. A blinding white pain. And I felt my pain echo on something else. And that echo made the fire that had been consuming me burn my every thought. After it nothing remained.

* * *

How long has it been since the pain?. I came back to my usual darkness. What happened?. I cannot say. Did I die? as weird it is to say as I was not sure if I was alive before.

No, I don't think so. I know I'm at the same place that I used to be. I feel anew, tho what is new? I don't recognize where I am but I know I know it.

In fact I can feel more. did I used to not feel?. I can recognize the edges of myself. I can feel the fire in myself. Brighter. Calm. Pulsating full of power.

I can also feel that I'm contained in something. Someone.

I can see. I can see a green line connecting my fire with another one.

I feel it, I see it, It strengthens my fire and keeps it calm. Yet it isn't mine.

I decide not to play anymore with that fire afraid of what it did. Luckily I can now feel myself, so that will keep me busy.

* * *

More time passed. I am bigger, I know that as I feel more and more uncomfortable in the space i'm being held. The line that connected my fire with another has been long gone. My one fire has stopped growing; its brighter than before, but its size has not change.

I can still see the other fire, it has grown lighter. Dimmer. The body that helds it feels in pain. Not as much as the echo of old, but weak. It withers. Suddenly I feel being pushed. I see light. I can't breathe. Have I ever breathe?. I can't breathe.

Something grabs me. I am pushed and pulled. I can breathe.

I feel cold. Empty. Sticky and sore. There is nose. Alien noise. I want the void again. I want that peace again. The stillness, the quiet.

I scream and trash. I want back in the void. I'm not safe. Something else grabs me. What used to grab me lets me go. I feel something warm wash over me. The stickiness is gone. Over the noise a humming grabs my attention. It draws me in. There is only the soothing humming.

Im gently moved and placed over something soft, warm. The humming is replaced by a beating. It was weak at first, but it grows stronger. Steady. it follows a rhythm. I feel I've know it. It's reassuring, comforting, safe. Almost as being back on the void. something soft caresses me. I give up and my thoughts fade away.

* * *

**Notes.**

Hi, I'm going to answer questions I ask myself and that you might have, as well as some concerns of mine. I'll try to make this as concise as I can. There is no order in the list other than what came to my mind first.

There is no release schedule for now. I want to make writing a habit but who knows how long I can keep it.

The story doesn't have, as of yet, a set progress. I'm making it on the fly, so welcome to the ride.

All (civil) reviews are more than welcome. My first language isn't english so be ready for all kinds of mistakes, tho I'll do my best to keep them to a minimum.

I haven't decided if I'll write it in first or third person. So be ready for a mix of them (I'll try not to). This also means that I might rewrite quite often, so I encourage you to review the hell out of me so that I can control myself.

**27-1-2020: AN:** Hi! I've changed a bit the timeline I had planned and so I'll rewrite all chapters, luckily i'm halfway there. Hope you enjoy!

**5-2-2020: AN: **I will be posting this story on RoyalRoad aswell


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! I've changed a bit the timeline I had thought and so I'll rewrite all chapters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The morning had dawned cold and grey. Winter was approaching in the land of water. From the clouds that hung high a drizzle started to fall. It's drops, carried by the wind, fell softly against the windows of a building. There, in a room, a tired looking woman held in its bosom a small child. Her smile attested to the peacefulness of the morning.

Against all odds her child was born. Today was the second time that her child was almost gone, never to receive love. Yet he endured again. His last fight against death had took a toll on him and, as soon as he was given to her, he fell asleep.

A child not even month old has already defeated death twice. A brave child. One that will be the pride of her clan. The Kaguya clan revered fighting, they lived for it. To do battle against insurmountable odds and coming on top was the dream of all.

That a newborn had already accomplished what was nigh impossible showed its strength. And the birth of a strong child requires a strong mother. That she was. And his survival vindicated her.

Her child had already embarked in a path towards glory. The clan will rise with him to places never reached before. She was certain of it, and she would give her life just to see to it.

The door to her room opened. Forth came a beast of a man, his eyes fixated on the child, not even acknowledging the woman that held it.

His look bored deep into the child. A sadistic, vicious look, filled with ambition. And then she knew, he was anxious. He was anxious for his child to become the weapon she was meant to provide. Yet she knew he saw the same thing that she did, and her eyes could only copy his.

_"I will call him Isamu",_ she said. Her eyes left the child and went straight to his. Unmovable. Unwavering. Even in her weaken state she will not be trifled with. It was her child, and for now his destiny was partly hers.

_"Isamu Kaguya, my son. Heir of the clan."_ he said with a solemn voice. Eyes never leaving the kid. _"He will do… for now"_. With that he left, his mind reeling with plans to develop the child.

Isamu's first months passed in a confusing blur. Day after day his vision grew better and his mind clearer. His mother always doted him, playing constantly with him, singing him lullabies to sleep. Slowly Isamu grew taller and learnt how to stand. His hair grew white and straight. His ambar coloured eyes seemed to see deep inside those that were started at.

To his mothers surprise Isamu learnt to walk and talk at six month old. She was cooking dinner when she felt something tugging her pants. When she looked down little Isamu was hugging her leg. Laughing she lifted him up in the air.

_"Hahah! Mamma!"_ said Isamu joyfully while being tossed to the air.

_"Oh my! look at my little angel growing so fast! I'm so proud!"_ She said as she dew him closer to give him a kiss.

Isamu soon started learning how to read and write. His mother introduced him an old woman that would take care of him while she wasn't home._ "Obaa-san"_ as Isamu called her wasn't very sweet. No one seemed to be other than his mother.

One day when he was about eight months old. the old lady had taken him to play at the village playground; it wasn't a pleasant experience to say the least. The other kids were very violent, always fight playing even encouraged by the adults. He never liked it. There was no one of his age. That day he was pitted against some other kids, older than him. It didn't hurt much, but he didn't enjoy it. He felt overwhelmed, scared. His crying had alerted the old lady but she did nothing about it, only when the kids had grown bored of kicking him she came, only to reprimand him for not fighting back for it was the clans pride and joy to fight against the strong.

Isamu never went back to the playgrounds, always sticking around his house, content to learn and play with his mother.

Isamu absorbed knowledge like a sponge and soon, with his fast developed brain some memories, hidden behind a hazy mist started slowly resurfacing. One night he awoke abruptly form his sleep, crying disconsolate. He had dreamt about when he had burnt himself and the ghost pain had woken him with a jolt. Since then he could feel the fire that once consumed him now seated in the pit of his stomach, he felt it blazing as it once did. A smoldering ball of white.

And from then on he could also feel the fire that had brought him back from that fiery hell and the fine green string that attached him to it. He could feel his mother and that drew him closer to her, for he could now feel what she felt and he soon made sense of it. He felt her sometimes her fire bursting for then to dim. He could feel her joy, her sadness, her fear and anger. He could feel her fire as a stable ember, and to tremble. So he started trying to make her happy, for her to be proud of him, and he felt angry when he felt her sad or fearful.

His concern to protect his mother drew him soon to ask her to train him, he wanted to be strong so she felt proud of him. It didn't took much as she soon agreed to teaching him, every morning and evening every day she could, a stretching and training routine.

Her mother seemed to morph though training. She was stern and demanding. WHat she started teaching him was called **"Dance of the Willow"**. It started simple but every new step he was taught made it progressively harder, more awkward. It strained his muscles and joints and his mother would make him go through every step of every move until he couldn't stand.

One day, after his first birthday Isamu was forced to join his mothers visits to some shops. Reluctantly he followed, staying always by his mother's side, grabbing her hand. Having not been outside for so long he took the sights in. He now realised that everyone looked similar to each other. A lot. And how different he was. There was no one with his hair or eyes, not even his mother.

Some greeted his mother but no one looked at him with kindness, some even averted their eyes, other didn't even acknowledge him, and he could feel hostility from the few that did meet his eyes. Was it fear or contempt?. He drew closer to his mother and felt for her fire but all he could feel was, shame?.

On their walk they passed by people fighting, savagely, in some parks nearby. He remembered the time he was beaten. He was now stronger than before, hours spent in rigorous training, and he wanted to prove himself to his mother so that she would be proud, so that he could feel like a proud member of the kaguya clan

He let go of his mother hand and run towards the fighting grounds, looking for the kids that had beaten him. He soon found them by a side. He jumped with his fists ready towards them, no words involved. He soon started gaining ground, the advantage of surprise visible. Isamu flowed through the steps his mother taught him, moving in between fists with practiced ease. He delivered precise kicks and blows yet his advantage was slowly eroded by his rivals numbers.

Isamu started growing tired, his legs hurting from missteps. Tho he punched hard he was yet to knock anyone, and started losing ground. He could see some grown ups looking the fight, they were murmuring to each other, laughing. He could see his mother frowning. Being deconcentrated from the battle he soon messed his dodging and was punched across his face. He was once again overwhelmed. Pitted against the ground Isamu felt ashamed, sad. **Angry.**

His flame flare. His bones screamed in joy, drinking with insatiable thirst from the fiery fountain that laid in his stomach.

Isamu shouted, tears visible. He jumped to his feet, invigorated, ready to fight again. He was huffing. The kids had stepped back. There was fear in their eyes. Suddenly all the adults watching stood between him and the kids. His mother appeared next to him, smiling.

_"Calm down son. Let's go home, shall we? I'll make you your favourite, miso soup"._ His mother said while stroking his back head.

Isamu blinked, anger fading, returning deep down into him. He felt exhausted. Isamu grabbed his mother's hand and they returned home.

Isamu nodded. He had finally made his mother proud. His enemies feared him, he emerged victorious.

But now he felt the grown ups eyes boring deep into him. Isamu wasn't aware but two tiny, barely visible horns had spouted out of his forehead. They disappeared back into him.

Since then every time he went outside he was shunned. No kid wanted to play with him. The adults avoided him. Yet all he could feel was pride.

After the fight his training with his mother became harder, more vicious. She had stopped being the doting mother he once knew, ever more demanding, punishing him when he did not deliver. He was confused, and his confusion soon became anger.

But it didn't last as he soon realized it was a facade. For what purpose he did not know. But reaching for her fire made him know her true feelings. Her pride for him. Her love.

The old lady turned just as bad. She would punish him if he ever fail one of her tests. His hands attested to her wrath. But she held the knowledge he so much craved and so hi quenched his anger.

He had learnt about the world. Tht his clan lived in a small village, comprised only by their own in the land of the mist. He learnt that there was a war raging on and that his clan was taking part in it. Isamu already suspected as much, lately there where less adults at the village, and those who returned where hurt. Besides, Isamu knew his clan was a violent one, they would never back from the prospect of conflict and fights.

Isamu also learnt about the human body and how what he called fire was, in fact, called chakra and that it should be circulated through certain paths. Furthermore doing so would mean controlling it and gaining more power. But how to do it he wasn't ready to learn as he was too young.

Yet he would not be stopped in his quest for knowledge by such an inconsequential impediment. If she didn't want to provide him with answers then he would find them for himself. He wanted to be stronger. The prospect of controlling what once destroyed him was too big of a temptation. Maybe with it his mother would show her pride.

He had spent unimaginable time in the void, alone. He had burnt himself with the fire once and came back. _What should he fear?._

Having set his mind Isamu spent every night, every idle moment he could find, as scarce as they were in between learning with obaa-san and an increasingly harsher training with his mother,to learn by himself how to make use of his chakra.

He knew that if chakra had to follow paths, then they should exist. yet with his classes of anatomy and his own perception of his body after long hours of dancing with his mother never revealed them. So he could only sit, remember the feeling of the void, feel out for the fire and carefully swirl it. Carefully. He didn't want to be burn again.

It was slow and difficult, but he did not mind. He could feel how his chakra would seep into his muscles and for a brief moment he would feel invigorated. He also felt the neverending hunger from his bones, how they yearn it, demanded it. Yet he didn't indulge them out of fear. He needed to be cautious.

His second birthday had passed just as the first one did. Now his third birthday was soon approaching.

Isamu now stood at 1.4 meter. His growth marked by cuttings in one of the houses beams. His hair was at shoulder length. His eyes glowed as resolute as ever.

Apparently the war had ended and soon the patriarch and those who survived would return. A celebration would take place with a tournament between all the kids. According to his mother Isamu would participate even tho there was no one his age. The few kids at the village where between five and seven. The patriarch had demanded it and so there was no other way.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hi! I'm back. Ok I was going to make this a double chapter but ended up deciding not to. Also I lied, i'm not halfway through lol, I made a lot of changes. Also, I've got to study for finals (which start in about 2 weeks) so I might be more absent.

* * *

Isamu's birthday had gone by already and in just a month the clans celebration would be held. Isamu's mother grew restless. There was nothing more the old lady could teach Isamu so his classes had ended but that time was not left unused. Isamu's mother nervousness and his own drive made him seize that time to train even more.

_"No, no, no!. We've been through this. You must flow through the moves like water. We've practiced plenty of time, you already know them, now you have to be them. Again!."_

His mother said sternly and proceeded to show Isamu the moves he was performing for yet another time.

_"But mom I can't do it while being attacked"_ Pouted Isamu.

_"You don't get it son, that's why you fail. Once you learn to flow instinctively then you'll be able to adapt it while fighting. You've done it once, try remember what it felt. Now, again. Attack me and don't hold back."_

* * *

Tonight was the celebration. Isamu was outside with what left of the clan through the war. Everyone was here to receive those who went to fight. To congratulate those proud clan members who went out to fight and returned victorious, and to honour those who perished.

Those who lost loved ones did not cry, for apparently it was an honour to die in battle. Isamu could not understand the reasoning behind it. Honour only mattered in life.

He also couldn't understand why the clan joined the war. Apparently they fought wherever there was a good fight to be held, never taking a side. In fact most of the war took place at the continent. Fighting for the sake of fighting didn't particularly appeal to Isamu, more if it left those he cared for alone.

He could see fifty men and women walking towards the clan's village entrance led by a beast of a man. huge, arms ridden with scars and muscles. Those men and women went through a path formed by people until they were up in front the main building of the village.

The clans patriarch, that huge men, walked the steps that lifted the building from the rest. He then turned to face the brave warriors and those who were left at the clan.

_"Brothers and sister, we've returned home at last!"_ Shouted the patriarch, hice voice draw cheers and claps.

_"We've returned at last. For we've been away for too long. Some of us have lost those we cared for, and I hurt for every one of them as if they were my own. But fear not, for they have died in glory, fighting till their last breath. And for that they make us proud._" He said solemnly, no emotion shown in his face.

_"Tonight we celebrate our return. Tonight we see the growth of our seeds. A time for them to prove themselves as proud sons and daughters of the mighty Kaguya clan. Their strength would honour the deaths we've suffered"._ The patriarch declared to everyone, yet Isamu saw how the patriarch eyes were stuck to him.

* * *

Night came, Isamus mother had left him a white kimono with a camelia embroidered on the back the same shade of deep red the two spots in his forehead had.

Isamu heard her mother approaching. After the arrival of the patriarch her chakra had felt restless, as an animal that knew was being stalked, ready to jump away.

Even tho he was improving he had yet to keep up to his mothers expectations. His body supported a few scars, evidence of his mother's satisfaction. He had yet to make full sense of the dance, still unable to flow with it as his mother told him. While performing it he always felt close to a breakthrough but he always felt an insurmountable wall, like if perfection was close enough of him yet he couldn't reach far enough. His kicks, punches, stabbs, every move seemed to fall short.

His mother helped him put on the kimono. Isamu's mother was dressed in a pure white dress, for the first time in a while his mother grabbed his hand and held him firmly. They left the house hand in hand and started their walk towards the patriarchs home.

The night was quite, still. Somber. The coldness of the winter was approaching, hard, and he could feel its chill in his bones.

His mother stood still in front of the clans head residence. Its gate closed. She clenched his hand harder. Was she afraid? He felt sick. What was she afraid of? She always felt so strong. His soul was attuned to her, their chakras intertwined. His cheek had once felt the tender loving kisses of his mother yet now those same lips bore no joy. And so his cheeks hurt.

Sudden realization fell upon Isamu. Was that someone his mother feared the reason behind her change in mood towards him?, For her ruthlessness?. For taking his mother love away from him?. Isamus anger rose. His blood burned. His breath shortened, suffocated by the scorching ball of hate that had bore its roots deep within him. A vortex of hate forged over his constant failures, his self loathing, the disappointment of his mother. **Her fear.**

His amber eyes seemed to shine with a deeper, more intense colour. His bones trembled, ready to explode.

Isamu took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, pressing down his anger. His mother apparently did the same. She let his hand go and opened the doors.

A wave of heat and light disrupted the stillness of the outside. Inside dozens of men and woman laid drinking, eating, taking. The 12 clan kids that would fight sat separately with their families across the only table that seated all of the clan.

At a separate table, a step above the main hall seated on a throne next to a bland face looking woman was the patriarch. Even sat he was huge. A bulking figure. A beast. Towering over everyone, dark hair made into two ponytails at the sides of his head. His focus soon fell upon Isamu and his mother. The hall drew quiet.

Those man's eyes pierced through Isamus'. Dark and sinister eyes.

Isamu didn't realize when, but he had stated sweating. He felt for his mothers chakra, to be reassured, yet even her own, even if her face didn't show it, was afraid.

The man stood up from his throne. The stillness of the room was suffocating. With his hands clasped behind his back the brute of a man said,

_"Finally everyone is here at last."_

He released a hand from his back, slowly, and gestured towards Isamu and his mother.

_"Before we start I think there is a joyful introduction needed. Come forward, Kamichi. Come and introduce me to the boy"._

As ordered they both stepped forward. Stopping a few steps away from the man Isamus' mother, Kamichi, gently pushed Isamus back.

_"Patriarch. This is Isamu-chan.". "Isamu"_, she said looking at him, _"this is the Patriarch of the Kaguya clan. Your father"._

The clan patriarch, his father, smiled and opened his arms.

_"Come forward son! let me see how much you've grown"_ He screamed, his grin growing wider.

Confused Isamu locked eyes with his mother. Her blank expression was unreadable. In need for reassurance he felt for her chakra. It burned with hate at those words, yet it laid still. Frozen. As prey in front of its hunter.

Isamu gulped. Unsure as he was he still had to obey. He brought forth courage. He would not be far from his mother should something bad happen. Creepy as he was, the clan patriarch seemed approachable. As friendly as anyone of the clan.

And so he took the first step. Steady. Then another one. Soon he rounded the table under everyone's quiet gazes until he was a step down of his supposed father.

_"Lets keep this celebration going!, we've been far away for far too long, and at last I'm reunited with my child."_ Ordered the patriarch. _"Come Kamichi, join us"_ he said, pointing at an empty seat next to him.

Isamu was seated at the left end of the table. His mother in between him and the patriarch. Next to the man, at the other end, sat the expressionless eyes were dim, as if devoid of all life, of joy. Red bloody meat and a few vegetables filled the table.

The celebration raged on, the smell of sweat filled the room. Shouting, yelping, cheers and the claps of mugs made a cacophony that dazed Isamu. The livid atmosphere made him made him relax a bit, yet he still felt wrong. Was his father, the patriarch, the man his mother feared? Was for that man that seemed so amicable why she pushed him to his limits?

_"So son, how as your training been going? I hope you've already started, I await nothing but greatness from my own blood."_

His father's question broke him from his daze. Was that a threat?.

Before he could utter a word his mother answered for him. _"He's been progressing well, albeit slower than anticipated."_

Anticipated?. Brief as it was Isamu could catch the glint of displeasure from his father. His mood turned sour. The man didn't even know him, he hadn't seen the hours he spent training, the blood and sweat it had costed him. With what right was he displeased?

His father stood up, mug in hand. The room quiet down. "_Hear me, brothers and sisters. Tonight we dine and drink, for tomorrow the future of the clan will battle for glory. To prove themselves as proud members of the Kaguya clan. To honor the memory of our ancestors. Step forward, young promises, and show your faces to the clan."_

The twelve kids stepped forward and stood in line between the patriarch and the crowd. They all bowed in unison towards the patriarch table, and then did the same towards the crowd.

Cheers filled the room. The patriarch raised his hand.

_"Commendable spirits. Hear now young seedlings of Kaguya. Tomorrow at first light you will face each other in fierce battle. It will last all day long until only one of you stands. It is our clans way to fight restlessly, against all odds, for we grow stronger with it. More ferocious. And I urge to fight with your all for having mercy with your foe is a disgrace to the clan."_

His voice boomed across the hall, stirring the hearts of the clan members. Then he turned and looked at Isamu.

Isamu gulped as he rose.

_"Tomorrow the order shall be known but know this beforehand, my brothers and sister. My son shall fight amongst the twelve brave younglings as only the strong can lead the clan. This tournament will give him the opportunity to prove himself to those who he will lead and to his elders. In fact, given the odd numbers he will not be the one exempt for the first two fights."_ he continued,_ "So stand Isamu and greet your competitors, remember their faces for you will face them in battle."_

Isamus mother slapped the table and stood up.

_"**Are you mad!?** He is but a child and you want him to fight with them? restless? He is not ready!"_ cried out his mother, angry. Indignant.

_"Since when you dare to raise your voice to me Kamichi? He is the blood of my blood, and if he is to rule the clan then this little hurdle should be inconsequential"_ His voice echoing through the room, eyes fixed in his mothers.

_"My child will do as I say. Do not ever dare to argue my decision or I shall show you your place"_ The patriarch spitted.

The tension in the room was palpable. Thick. Yet non wanted to change it, pleasure painted across every men and woman on the room. The possibility of conflict to tempting to be stopped.

_"Stop!"_ Isamu . He jumped on top off the table, between his mother and the patriarch.

How dared he speak like that to his mother; how dared he threaten his mother, he thought. Isamus rage pulsed through fanning his fiery chakra. A flame burning bright and violent.

_"If you want me to show you strength then I will. But. Never. Again. Threaten. My. Mother. Never."_ Each word spew like venom. Fists clenched. Eyes unwavering, more yellow than ever, focused only on the patriarch. Wisps of blood thirst leaching out of him.

A soft, tender touch at his back made him turn violently. As he turned his eyes met his mothers.

Isamus mother pressed his hands against his cheeks and whispered to his ear_ "Calm down my child"._

Isamu released the hold of his anger and relaxed, still he turned around and faced the patriarch.

_"I am sorry patriarch, it was never my place to defy you"_ She continued, bowing down to the man and gesturing Isamu to do as well.

Yet Isamu stood still. His anger might have receded, but his eyes still held the same intensity.

_"Good, at least you got spine."_ The patriarch held Isamu gaze. A small smile crept from his face. He had seen to small bones breaking the child's forehead skin, but that woman had kept the beast in check. The boy still needed to be pushed, his weapon still not fully matured. But at least now he knew his weak points and he would make good use of them. He eyed Kamichi, a faint smile in his face, no words were needed. They both knew what had to be done.

_"Sit and eat, dear contenders. For tomorrow a long day await us"_ The patriarch declared. Cheers echoed again. The tension of the atmosphere gone as if it had never been there.

* * *

The evening went by with no more outbursts. Isamu and his mother were dismissed with the rest of the other competitors families. They needed to be well rested for the fights to come.

Isamu was exhausted, his outburst had taken all of him so he went straight to bed yearning for some sleep. Unbeknownst to him his mother lingered in his room and watched him sleep, caressing his hair, a dark smile on her face.

Isamu had a restless sleep. He opened his eyes, still night with only the moon casting a somber light. Isamu, unable to find sleep stood up and walked throughout the house. He found no one. Room after room stood empty. At last he arrived at the slide door that led to the backyard of his home. He slid it open. A small boy stood there, dressed in the purest white. Its back facing him. The moon hung alone in the sky. Full. Bright. Red. Cloaking the garden in a bloody tint.

He approached him slowly, not even tho sound of wind was present.

_"Who are you? Where is my mom?"_ Isamu said worriedly, not daring to get closer.

The body suddenly turned. Isamu watched an exact copy of himself, yet its face was devoted of all emotion. Pale as death. Suddenly a wicked scream left Isamu's copy. Blood cascaded from its eyes. Its mouth opened agape able to devour the world itself. The being started morphing, brones breaking and twisting in unnatural positions. Only its amber eyes, locked in Isamu, remained unchanged.

Isamu ran into the house. He was scared. Frightened. A huge black hand destroyed the back of the house and flung him away. Isamu crashed against cold rough stone. His home nowhere to be found, replaced by a stony dim lit corridor.

The amber eyed shadow was fast approaching, The corridor shook with its stomps. Isamu stood and run as fast as he could not daring to look back. The shadows steps were earth shattering. The never ending corridor groaned in pain. The dark figure gain on Isamu. Its hand swatted downwards and slammed him to the ground.

Darkness enveloped him. Isamu opened his eyes and he found himself stuck in a dark cave. The dark figure nowhere to be seen. Yet a demonical gathering of deformed shadows and shapes moved through the walls. Savage whispers that reeked of death and violence flooded Isamu, their true meaning lost to him yet they clouded his mind burying themself deep within his soul.

On the floor at a corner of the cave was small ball of light. It called for him. As Isamu crawled to it he felt himself growing calmer, warmer, the whispers slowly faded. He felt safe.

Isamu mustered courage and grabbed the ball of light. He curled up next to it. By the seconds it grew bigger, brighter, banishing the shadows that enveloped the cave, silencing the whispers that corrupted Isamu. It soon expanded from the size of a fist to one big enough he could no longer hold it. Isamu was in awe, he could not take his eyes out of it. Tears ran through his cheeks. He basked himself in it, drawing power from the light.

But soon as it grew, the ball of light started fading. Isamu felt it dying. **_"NO, NO, NONONO!"_** He screamed. The whispering shadows emerged again and soon their voices mixed with Isamus pitiful screams. His anger rose fueled by his sorrow and fear. He pressed on the dimming ball of light with all his might, guided by those dark whispers Isamu willed his anger to the ball of light in an attempt to stop the unstoppable. To stop its death.

The light that escaped from his fingers disappear. He scream voiceless, veins popping on all his face. Tears of blood flowed from his amber eyes. A slow pulsing from his palms draw him away from his rage. Isamu opened his hands to find a small black crystal with a red tinted center in his palms. Its bloody spec draw him in. Joy and pain ran through him. His vision grew dark only the blood red spot remaining in the center of his vision.

Isamu opened his eyes. He was in his bed, drenched in cold sweat. His head throbbed.

The sun had just rose.

Isamu left his bed. His home was quiet. Isamu walked to the stairs and went to the kitchen. He heard faint noises from the kitchen. There was someone there. Isamu stood still, uncertain, remembering his nightmare. He pinched himself, it hurted. Isamu took slow steps towards the sound. He peeked through the doorstep. His mother was making breakfast. Isamu sighted, relaxed.

Kamichi turned toward his son, having sensed him a while ago.

_"Dear go take a shower and put on your training clothes, I'll have breakfast ready then."_ She said, her back still turned towards him, pointing a finger to a neat pile of clothes.

Isamu did as told and changed into his white, long sleeved shirt and long pants and returned to his table. Breakfast as usual was quiet.

Before they were ready to leave, Isamus mother crouched until she was at his eye level.

_"Son, before we go I want you to remember that I love you and I'm proud of you. Remember that, no matter what."_ She stood up, grabbed Isamu hand and walked out towards the training ground where the tournament would be held.

Isamu was bewildered. Baffled. Happy. His mother had finally said something nice again. She loved him, she was proud. But a thought struck him, was something bad going to happen?

* * *

As they approached the grounds the steady beat of drums could be heard. Stands for the clan to sit and enjoy the spectacle defined a side of the round grassy arena, white stones marked the other edge. At the middle of the stands was a more ample space for the patriarch to sit.

Isamu left her mother and joined the other competitors at the arena. They were talking with each other. There were still some more to come as it was early in the morning. Isamu ignored the others and proceeded to sit cross legged on the floor facing the stands, concentrating on the battles to come. He breathed in and out, steadily, his heart beating in tune with the drums.

The drumming stopped. Isamu opened his eyes. Next to him stood the twelve challengers. He stood as well. His sight focused on the patriarch who stood in his booth meeting his gaze. Resolution was written on Isamus face.

_"Welcome everyone, and welcome challengers!. Please brothers and sisters, please take a sit, for today a great spectacle await us. Today marks a glorious day for our young ones. Today they will battle in bloody fights until only one of them stands tall. Today I present you the might of my blood, for my son will face them all to prove himself worthy of being followed."_

The patriarchs voice boomed through the field and the steady bat of the drums sounded again.

_"Now, children of Kaguya, walk forward and grab a plate so that lady luck can decide the order of the matches. Except you my son, as promised you'll be the first one to fight"_ the patriarch declared for all to hear.

Isamu stood still, eyes never leaving the patriarch. One by one the other kids grabbed a plate that the patriarch laid for them to choose. Soon they were all back facing the crowd.

A clan member standing next to a board started organizing the board.

Isamu didn't know their names he just remembered the faces of those who had beaten him a few years ago. But he paid no mind to them now, they would only mattered whenever he would face them for he would enjoy stepping on them. The only thing that stood out to Isamu was that the oldest kid of them all and the one that leaded the kids when he fought them, a guy named Massu, was the one that would jump straight to the semi finals. He had to be wary of him as he was surely the strongest.

His first fight would be against a 5 year old girl named Yana. Soon only he and his foe stood at the arena.

Isamu stood there, calm, focused. He would need to use his energy with caution, as not overexert himself, so he refused to fight using his chakra. No one knew that he could use it, and he wasn't sure if anyone else knew how to use it, so he would keep it as his trump card.

He opened his eyes, ready. He looked straight at the patriarch, and closed his eyes again. **_"Start"._** The judge stated

Yamu jumped towards the unmoving Isamu she threw a straight punch with her left hand. When the first fist was about to hit him Isamu opened his eyes. He swiftly dodged to the side grabbing her forearm with his right hand. His palm struck heavily against Yamu's outer elbow. A loud snap followed by a painful cry filled the air.

Yamu fell on her knees holding her arm. Bone spouted from the arm ripping skin, blood gushing out from it. She tried to get up, to continue fighting. A hand fell on her shoulders, forcing her down.

_"Surrender, you don't have to make your pain last any longer."_ Stated Isamu emotionlessly.

Yamu quivered, the loss of blood drenched color from her face.

_"I surrender" _she said defeated. face looking down in shame.

_"The first fight is over. Isamu wins the first round!"_. The crowd cheered.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back tho not for long, but I might release another one today or in a couple of days. I might edit this one a bit (layout not the story).

Hope you enjoy it! leave a review!

* * *

I watched as Yamu was taken by the doctors out of the arena.

It was weird. When I focused on the fight to come my blood pulsed with a tinge of thrill. The air felt heavier. My mouth went dry. The sounds of the crowd quieted down. My senses appeared to have sharpened. A dark veil shuddered all distractions until I could only faintly feel the presence Yamu standing.

I could hear her breath, the dirt moving under her feet as she shifted her weight to jump at me. I could feel the stillness of the air moving away, being pushed by her punch. And just when she was close enough I could hear her heartbeat, racing; I could see her blood coursing through her veins all illuminated by the faintest trace of chakra in her.

Wierd.

I kneel on the ground, waiting for my next contender as I watch their fight. The two boys, Hiroto and Itsuki, fight brutal but with certain grace. None of them backs up from the other, their fists and kicks swung with great force and accuracy. Even tho they both are 5 years old, Hiroto is bigger and stronger than Itsuki and it only takes a couple of minutes after I kneeled for the winner to emerge.

Itsuki falls to a fainted punch and gets thrown away by a strong kick to his head. Great, my fights won't be as easy as the first one, lucky me.

I stand up, there is no need for the referee to announce the fights. Hiroto doesn't even look towards the referees taking Ituski away. He breathes deeply and stands ready.

This time I take the initiative before he can muster the adrenaline of his fight into stronger blows.

He knows how to fight, avoiding most kicks and punches I throw at him and tanking others. I try not to leave him time to counterattack but soon I lose the momentum and he slips under one of my punches hitting me with a cross to the ribs.. Winded up now I find myself on the defensive. His strikes are faster than Yamu's. There is more form behind his attacks. More confidence. Training.

But I can't lose now. Not here. No. I must make that bastard eat his words. I must make my mom proud.

Cheers reach my ears. Most certainly my next adversary. I have to end this soon or I won't be able to fight any longer.

I jump backwards taking my distance from Hiroto. breathe in. I stand straight, a hand against my back, one pointing at Hiroto. I taunt him. He falls for it.

He rushes towards me and I dodge every blow. I see his shoulder tense up, ready to punch, but I know its a fain. His weight it shifted towards his right leg, hips turned, his left leg ready to whip a kick to my temple. I've learnt enough of him and of the human body to know he'll try to do to me the same he did to Itsuki.

He throws the fain, I dodge down avoiding the high kick. Taking advantage of his surprise I hook him in the stomach, he spits. Breathless. But I don't stop there. I deliver kicks and blows in quick succession. His arms drop limp. I grab his face and drive him rashing to the ground. He slips into unconsciousness.

A sudden scream reaches my ears and I instinctively whip my torso downwards wiping with strength my leg towards the air. I feel the sole of my feet make contact. I use the momentum of the kick to roll away and stand, pating.

When I rise I see my foe standing painfully. His left eyes is swollen shut, his mouth bleeds and his clothes look like shit with blood, dirt and grass spattered all across. I can't remember his name, not that I paid too much attention to the the tournament setup. I mean, a foe is a fow, its name means nothing.

He is in much worse shape than me.

A loud bang followed by cheers disrupt our stare down. We both turn shocked. Damn, Akio, the oldest of them all, entered the stage and he is strong. The girl he fought is embedded in the floor. Is she even alive?

I calm myself, using the brief moment that we are both distracted to regain my bearings. I breath in. My blood flows faster, my chakra swirls happy, excited. I sense out, it comes easier now. I can faintly feel my opponent, he is scared, tired. But I can't focus on him. There is something much worse that draws my attention.

Akio can use his chakra and I can feel its hostility towards me. Damn!. Whilst everyone else's chakra I fought with feel small, contained, his burns with intensity, untamed.

I return to my senses, he is smiling sinisterly at me. Crap! Ok, first I must end this fight. I shift towards my opponent. He knows he can't defeat me but the Kaguya pride is heavy and he wont back out, he'll fight me with teeth and nails.

I know I can't waste chakra, yet I also need to end this swiftly or I won't last a second against Aiko. I seep some into my muscles, it hurts. I can hear my bones craving it. If I survive this I must learn how to properly use chakra. Damn it Isamu concentrate!. A rush of energy hits me, my body feels lighter.

I sprung forwards. I move fast, faster than ever. I can see the shock in my foes face, I move behind him, he stands still, unable to react fast enough to catch me, and I deliver a swift chop to his neck, dropping him unconscious.

The referees jumped forward and took those who lost. Aiko's mouth no longer holding a smile, but a stern face having understood what I did. We keeping distance between us, with the whole arena just for us yet neither of us made a move, we just stood there measuring each other.

I looked past Aiko and I could see my mother's face. My ability to use chakra has certainly shocked her, eyes wide open staring at me, worried. The loud cheer from the crowd shows me that everyone has felt it, and between all of them I can feel the sinister aura of the patriarch, I can see that bastard leaning forward, expectant, grinning joyfully.

"_Fight, fight, fight!" _The crowd chanted, thirsty for blood.

"_What are you looking at, I'm the one you should be focusing in"_ Aiko said and turned briefly to where I was looking. He turned back to me laughing _"Hahahah! I see, you are looking at that whore of your mother, aint ya? You know, my parents told me about her. A weak, trash woman. Tainted blood of the clan they said."_

I know he is taunting me, that I must remain calm but it still hurt. and the pain in my heart boils my blood.

I take a deep breath trying to reigning in my emotions. I'll shut him up by beating him to the dirt.

His face turned redder as I ignored his taunts. _"A good for nothing woman whose only worth was her family's blood. Yet all she could produce, even with the patriarch help was a pathetic crybaby." _He said, smiling smugly.

"_Shut up you bastard!"_ I don't know what came to me but I won't stand hearing another word coming from his stupid mouth.

I let my chakra flow loose, and it burns with joy through me. I jump straight at Aiko with blinding speed, sidestepping in front of his stupid face and appearing behind like a ghost. I thrust a hook at his temple yet he manage to dodge it and proceeds to sweep his legs forcing me to jump. Yet he doesn't follow it, letting me land on my hands and feet.

"_That's all? what a joke"_ he said, already standing ready to fight. I pounced at him, I won't be humiliated again.

I attack him viciously but never the less he manages to block my every strike and soon puts me on the defensive. His blows are simple, lacking grace, yet the are heavy, bruises are all over where I didn't manage to dodge. Somehow my bones haven't broken, tho not for his lack of trying, each hit enhanced by chakra, but I do feel cracks forming in them. _Damn it why can't I win!._

A rotating backhanded punch blindsides me and breaks me out of my thoughts. It catches me by the jaw and throws me to the ground. I roll and force my eyes to stay open, ignoring the pain in my face.

As I roll I see a tallon dropping straight to my face. A panic scream fills my ears. The green line that ties me to my mother pulls at my heart. The still air gives away to a fast moving current. I feel the ground shake and crack as I manage to move away by a hair's breadth from the kick.

As I see Aiko huffing I get on my feet and wipe the blood of my face. I glance towards my mother and I can see her looking down.

I've let her down once again. I'm a failure. I don't deserve her. My chakra stirs and seeps deeper into my every cell feeded by my anger and driven by my frustration. My chakra latches on the cracks of my bones.

No. I'll make her proud. I'll show them who I am. I'll show everyone.

Spitting blood I look at Aiko. My eyes burn him with hate. He will be my stepping stone. He will beg for mercy. I can see him tired. His chakra no longer burns with strength whilst mine rages inside of me. I center myself in my mother. I can feel her fear and shame. And it hurts worse than the beating I took. Anger swells up, and it takes my all to contain it.

I go at Aiko throwing kicks and punches intertwined with faints. Each strike stronger than the previous one. My breathing grows heavier, sweat drops from my forehead. But I persist, I keep flowing through my dance. I see gaps in his defence but I don't exploit them, I can read him clear as the day, I'll overpower him with sheer strength.

Finally I see his legs tremble under the constant stress of my blows. I strike at him with a simple straight punch towards his chest. He manages to block it with his arms crossed but he slides through the grass. I can see his frame shaking, bruises appearing on his forearms.

The thrill of battle rushes through me. I close myself of the world. I feel the earth stirr underneath me. A rumbling call from deep within me. I take the opening stance of the Dance of the Willow's. My bones humm in joy, their thumming consumes me. I move instinctively, unfazed by the world. Each second that passes, each move that I perform throws me deeper in the dance till my body becomes an unified, unyielding, impassable mass of strength. And I reach to that strength to make it mine, I push towards it comforting embrace and bend it to my will. And it answers joyfully, an exhilarating feeling of pleasure and earth splitting pain ripples through me. My bones scream and I feel my skin ripp.

The pain bring me back to reality; as I open my eyes I can see the world more clear. The colours are more vivid and the day's light shines brighter. I can hear, despite the loud cheers of the crowd the sound of the wind ruffling leaves and chirping birds. As I take all that in I can see Aiko on the ground, bleeding cuts on his body. His face is filled with terror.

The palm of my hand is almost pressed against his forehead. There is blood trickling from my arm, flowing from my palm. Now that I notice it, I can feel a mild discomfort from my palm. I move it from his face, carefully and ready to punch Aiko again. As I turn my hand towards me a pointy bone greets me, the length of a small knife, a pure white colour, untainted by the blood from where it's protruding. Wait, why is there blood by my skin is latched to the bone?. WAIT WHAT IS THIS BONE?.

I turn panicking towards where my mother was, a small smile in here face. I breathed slowly trying to calm myself, trying to remember what had happened. I started feeling tho bone return into my palm. it felt so weird. I looked back at my palm and there was nothing there. No bone, no scar. just a bit of blood, but nothing that could point to a bone leaving my hand.

A laugh broke me from my daze, The patriarch was standing, laughing creepily; cold sweat dripped from my back; my mother smile still across her face, but it no longer seemed reassuring. she was proud, but not for me?, she looked… wrong, viciously eying me.

"_Come on kid, kill that brat Aiko, show everyone here your might, the might of that who possesses the Shikotsumyaku"_ he said his voice booming, silencing the world around him. _"Slay him, be baptised in his blood and accept the power of the Kaguya clan"._


End file.
